Micha
Micha Cobie-Ray Greyback Born: 30th May 1970 Parents: Mother: Rae Amelia Stanwood Father: Mason Cobie Stanwood Nicknames: 'Trouble '''Werewolf Status: '''Born. Submissive. '''Date of Death:'Unknown '''Mate: 1st mate: Lyla Mae Pearson 2nd mate: Damon Danes 3rd mate: SPOILER Children: With Lyla: Kalila Michaela Pearson – 16th January 1991 With Damon: SPOILERS! Description: Eyes: Deep purple (due to him being part Nymph) Hair: Light, sandy blond hair that is kept averagely short and is a bit tufty and scruffy. Other characteristics: 5ft8, fairly bulky with muscle. Job: Micha takes a job as a bar man at the Blue Moon that Damon owns. Over time he is taught the running of the business and he becomes manager when the current one decides to move on. Once their youngest children have become older, Damon signs over ownership of Blue Moon to Micha and entrusts him to run it himself. Magical Skills: 'Nothing in particular '''Education: '(what Micha would have received in each subject if he had attended school) Charms – A Transfiguration – A Herbology – P Defence Against the Dark Arts – A Ancient Runes – D Potions – P Care of Magical Creatures – E Astronomy – A Divination – P Arithmancy – D History of Magic – D '''Siblings: Reid Mason Stanwood – 27th April 1966 Wand: '''Sycamore with Dragon heart string. 10 ¾ inches. '''Back Story: Micha's parents join the Stanwood pack shortly after Micha is born, wanting to protect him as he is a submissive male and they have heard that the Stanwood pack already have one submissive male. Micha already has one older brother who is a dominant. When Micha is 16, Reid, who is 20, challenges the Alpha male of the Stanwood pack, Tristan. Reid is killed in the challenge and as punishment for his actions, Rae and Mason are also killed. Tristan having taken a liking to Micha, refuses to kill him and instead exiles him. Micha unluckily comes into contact with Werewolf Hunters, however as he is part Nymph, he unknowingly is able to seduce one and they have a brief fling. Micha is unaware that his lover is a Werewolf Hunter. The Hunter knows what Micha is and not wanting to see him hurt, removes his memory but leaves him enough money and supply’s to help him survive. Micha then stumbles upon another pack who allows him to stay but isn't happy and makes that clear. Micha falls in love with the Alpha's daughter but knows that he has to leave because otherwise he'll be killed. He is unaware that at the time when he leaves that Lyla, his first mate is pregnant. Micha truly believes that she would have a better life without him there. Micha then jumps from pack to pack, even ending up in Atwood House in the winter of 1992, as he knows that he would not survive through it on his own. Most of the time he is on his own, not really trusting many people. Micha stumbles into the wards of the Greyback pack, happening upon the cave where everything thing is stored. He has been badly beaten by Werewolf Hunters and is half starved. He is found by Romy and nursed back to health.